1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Death On A Stick
'Death On A Stick' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 25. Originally aired August 3, 2010. Title reference: A spoof to the saying "Food on a Stick". -- This is the Original Episode -- A peeper takes a bath / a pool hopper goes belly-up / the three soldiers got blown up / a gigolo goes gums up / a bachelorette takes a mouthful / a monk takes on a donkey / a boy band hits rock bottom Blood Bath & Beyond Way to Die #'354' On May 11, 2005, in Queens, NY. A landlord uses a fiber optic scope to spy on young female tenants. One day while spying on a woman from below in her bathroom, the above floor collapses from water damage due to all the holes he drilled and the tub (with the bathing woman inside of it) crushes his head. Note: This features the second time an interviewee has been kept in shadow for criminal protection, a voyeur known as "Paul". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Easy Slider Way to Die #'418' On May 17, 2008, in Henderson, NV. A couple finds a pool to hop into while the owners are away. After getting drunk and playing in the pool, the guy takes out a tarp and prepares to slide in the pool not noticing the nail (from when he was playing with a nail gun earlier) sticking up in the center of it. He then slides down the tarp, has his intestines torn out, and is killed quickly (but painfully) from blood loss and hypovolemic shock by the time he lands in the water. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Mine Over Splatter Way to Die #'337' On May 8, 1985, in Da Nang, Vietnam. Three former Vietnamese soldiers are arguing about what is the best aphrodisiac and decide to settle the score once and for all by playing Russian roulette. The three all dodge the bullet in the gun they use for the game and feel so invincible that they stomp the ground, which sets off an underground land mine left over from the Vietnam War that was buried underneath their shack. The explosion demolishes the shack and leaves nothing but a severed head from one of the men. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Gum's the Word Way to Die #'261' On December 9, 2003, in Palm Springs, CA. A male nurse who has sex with and robs old women of their money and valuables targets an old lady who has bad breath (a disgusting fact the man finds out after the old lady kisses him). After feeling sick, he runs into the bathroom and ingests several denture whitening tablets he believed were mints. After washing them down with water that had more denture cleaner dissolved in it, the chemicals dissolve his digestive tract while removing the oxygen in his blood. He bleeds and suffocates to death on the bathroom floor. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Bird Brained Way to Die #'378' On May 31, 2007, in New York, NY. A politically conservative bachelorette has a party in a limousine with her friends. She plans on just getting drunk on champagne, until her friends give her absinthe. In her drunken stupor, she sticks her head out of the limousine's sunroof and a low flying pigeon flies into her open mouth, snapping her neck and killing her. Alt names - One Flew Over the Bachelorette Inquisi-Torn Way to Die #'919' On June 6, 1483, in Cordoba, Spain. An inventor of the Spanish Donkey named Father Gomez is denounced as a heretic during the Spanish Inquisition. He is then placed on his own device and slowly is split to death. Boys 2 Dead Way to Die #'87' On June 23, 2009, in Canoga Park, CA. A has-been boy band is playing a performance at a bar to a less-than-excited audience. While invisioning a roaring crowd of fans, the lead singer then decides to crowd surf, though the audience does not catch him and he lands on the floor, snapping his neck and dying. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Award Winner". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 16:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners